


just breathing

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt is having a Gay Panic, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Pining Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sharing a Bed, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Jaskier is sleeping just an inch away from him and it’s driving the Witcher insane. It’s far from the first time they slept in the same bed but it’s the first time it happened since Geralt realized that the warm, happy feeling he has when he thinks about the bard may actually be love.He’s pretty sure he was better off not knowing that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 429





	just breathing

**Author's Note:**

> i was soft and geralt is a pining gay. jaskier loves him so much

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. 

Geralt isn’t sure how much time passes, but it feels like eternity. Jaskier’s warm is almost brushing his shoulder and fuck, Geralt has never been more aware of his shoulder than he is now. His skin feels like it’s tingling and even the shirt doesn’t stop the goosebumps from forming.

It’s the middle of the night and Geraltr is slowly going crazy.

Jaskier is sleeping just an inch away from him and it’s driving the Witcher insane. It’s far from the first time they slept in the same bed but it’s the first time it happened since Geralt realized that the warm, happy feeling he has when he thinks about the bard may actually be love.

He’s pretty sure he was better off not knowing that.

Now, every smile makes him breathless, every song makes his heart stop, every touch sends his brain into a frenzy. It’s difficult to function and Geralt feels as if he’s slowly losing it and Jaskier doesn’t even notice.

He acts the same as always and that’s the problem because the bard has no concept of personal space and apparently, he doesn't care that Geralt could kill him without even trying because Jaskier touches him constantly. Every touch is as casual as it is soft and Geralt’s heart is old and battered and fragile and he can’t take it much longer.

Sleeping turns out to be worse. It’s been hours now, since Jaskier dropped on the bed next to Geralt and fell asleep with a sweet “Night.” whispered between them. It’s been hours and they need to be up early but Geralt can’t sleep because Jaskier is very very close and he smells very very good and he really can’t take it.

Then, everything gets even worse because Jaskier makes a sweet sound and turns around, plastering himself to Geralt’s side.

The Witcher freezes, shocked and terrified and elated at the same time. Those are way too many emotions to feel but Jaskier just makes Geralt feel things all the time and he hates it and loves it.

Very hesitantly and very slowly, Geralt brings one arm around Jaskier’s shoulders and shifts the bard so that he lays more comfortably on Geralt’s chest. It makes him feel very protective, as the other man is sleeping and vulnerable and clearly trusts Geralt enough to keep him safe like that.

It’s really nice to hold Jaskier like that, safe and protected and warm against Geralt’s body. The bard is breathing slowly and deeply and, after some time, Geralt feels the tension leak out of him, his shoulder’s relaxing and eyes closing.

The room is quiet and dark and smells like Jaskier’s oils that the man used during bathing and it’s enough to put Geralt at ease as well. With Jaskier still cuddled to his side, Geralt falls asleep.

“Oh, my panicking love,” he hears just barely whispered against his chest, but the sleep is tugging too hard for him to wonder who said it.


End file.
